What if Evil had a heart?
by Shyla-Omegamire
Summary: Here is chapter 3. Ganon is remembering his past and a new Evil is comeing to hyrule, and it's not Ganondorf this time.
1. Default Chapter

Slowly it had begun to snow in the land of Hyrule. All the evil was gone so this was a nice and lovely snow that fell. It was only the first snow fall but it wasn't going to be a bad one lake in all the years past.  
  
Suddenly the loud and deafening roar of some thing falling interrupted the quiet of the simple night snowfall. Something falling so fast it was a bright blaze of light. As it came closer the snow melted and turned into rain. Then with an impact so loud it had to wake everyone up in Hyrule. It landed hard into the royal cemetery. And it is here that our story shall begun.  
  
The cold awoke the young woman lying face down in the cold ground of the dark cemetery. She did not know how long she lay there or even if she belonged there. Only the fact that it was very cold.  
  
She slowly got up and looked at the head stone that she lay at. Dragmire was all it said. There was also a first name but a sudden pain in her head stopped her from reading any more. She put her hand on her forehead and let out a deep moan of pain. The throbbing was so severe she almost wished she would fall and hit her head on one of the gravestones.  
  
It was then she heard a sound from behind her. She quickly turned her head, which caused another sudden spasm of pain to go through her mind. She closed her eyes, put her head in her hands, and spoke to the unseen person. As she laid her other hand on a grave stone to steady her self." If you wont to mug me, go ahead I have nothing. Just do me a favor and leave me my clothes they are all I have right now." She lifted her hand from the grave stone because her head was now throbbing so much she couldn't even think. She didn't even feel her self fall as the pain took over completely. It was then that the darkness fell over her eyes. As she fell back into the darkness, she awoke from. The cold was finally taking over.  
  
The form that approached the woman was a man in a red and black shroud. He never has seen a woman like this one. Ganon had been a murderer in Hyrule but after his powers were striped; he was again allowed to walk on the earth. With no power, he was a beggar. A man of nothing, not even the Garudo's wanted him back. His heart was slowly breaking, as he became increasingly human.  
  
The evil that once consumed him was now leaving. In its place, every emotion he ever thought was week. Was now filling his heart to bursting. He wanted to love, but no one in this place would ever love him. He wanted to be needed but after what he had done, no one would ever need him. He wanted to be someone's hero. Much like the man that took away his power.  
  
Ganon knew link occasionally followed him. So to remind him that if he ever slips he would be thrown back to the darkness of the sacred realm. Ganon would die before going back. The thought of spending the rest of his life completely alone made him wish he never even welcomed the power to save his daughter, Nabouru.  
  
If he had not received it his daughter would of. His love condemned him to this loneliness. Nabouru was a sage now. He never saw her anymore for she was sealed away at the spirit temple. Sleeping in an ageless slumber. She was a goddess now. Never aloud to die or age. In one way it made him proud but in another, he felt it was his fault she was condemned to such a horrible fate. Never to love another, never aloud to have a child of her own. It's every man's dream to be immortal, but with out love immortality was nothing.  
  
Slowly it begun to snow and Ganon looked back down at the woman that now lay at the grave of his dead wife. After he received the dark power, he sacrificed her to the dark powers. Her death added more power to him and at the time, he didn't care if she died. Now as he looked at her grave no amount of grieving or pleading was ever going to bring her back what he had done was a true evil.  
  
Ganondorf had visited her gave this night because of a loud clasp of thunder had him worried some one was vandalizing his wife's grave. He had few things that mean a lot to him and this grave was one of them. When he saw the woman lying, there at first he thought she was the reason for the loud clasp of thunder.  
  
However, when he tried to speak to her she seamed to have something wrong with her. She was very unsteady. And the way she kept holding her head made him think she had been brought here by another man and was beaten. He would have caught her when she fell but he wasn't sure if he should touch her. He didn't want to be wrongly accused for something he didn't do.  
  
The woman that lay at the grave had deep red hair, and light skin. He couldn't tell much more about her for it was getting darker and colder. He bent down and felt her skin. He almost gasped; her skin was ice cold. He then took out a small dagger and held it just above her mouth. Light puffs of fog let him know there was still life in her yet.  
  
He put away the dagger and took off his long red shroud. He then wrapped her body up and lifted her like a baby. She was so light he didn't have any troubles walking back to his small tent. He was not welcome anywhere but link helped him and he got Ganon a small place of land just off the Hyrullian Lake. Ganon was going to build a house but the winter came so fast all he could do was make a tent.  
  
Now this was not just any tent. However, a tent made of the finest Gurdo materials. It was built to withstand the desert winds and keep out all traces of sand. Every one thought it was the material they used but Ganon knew the Gurdo's enchant all there tents to please the owner in every way possible. In summer, it was cool, in winter it was warm. Always just right to whoever stayed inside it. It also came with some furnishings and comforts. The only thing it didn't furnish was food.  
  
As he walked through the door he instantly felt the warmth of the tent and he shook off the snow. He then gently laid the woman on the bead and he went into the kitchen to warm up some water for tea. He then went back to the woman and started to rub her hands. Hoping the cold had not yet frostbitten them.  
  
As he massaged the warmth back into them she begun to stir. Slowly her eyes opened.  
  
"Where am I?" she said as he continued to bring the warmth back to her hands.  
  
"You are safe, you almost died out there in the cold, why were you out there anyway?"  
  
She looked at Ganon for a moment " I don't remember, who are you, ouch stop that you're hurting my hands."  
  
"My name Ganon, I'm glad your hands hurt, that means the cold hasn't caused them to become frostbitten yet. Your feet, can you feel them?"  
  
She looked at Ganon oddly. This man was showing her the most compassion she could ever remember anyone giving her. Even if her memory went back to when she awoke on the grave. She remembered nothing before that. However, some how this man seamed sad and lonely, but strong willed. "My feet are fine thank you, do you have anything to drink my mouth is kind of dry."  
  
"Yes I knew it would be, here its some desert tea." Ganon got up and picked up a pot of tea he had been brewing. He poured it into a mug.  
  
He gave her a mug and she took a drink of it. Suddenly spitting it out "I thought you said it was tea? It tastes like whiskey!"  
  
"I don't know what whiskey is but don't waste it like that, I know it tastes like shit but it warms you up on the inside, go on take a drink and this time don't spit it out."  
  
She took another drink this time swallowing the fiery liquor. He was right it did taste like shit but it did seam to warm her body up more. She took another drink and it soon felt like her whole body was on fire.  
  
"That's enough, too much and you will be drunker then a deku scrub."  
  
"What's a deku Scrub?" The woman asked as she gave a little shiver.  
  
It was this question that Ganon realized this woman was truly not from Hyrule. It would explain the odd dress and her odd talk. He then left her and came back with some hot tuber soup (just so you know if you don't, tuber is another word for potato). It was the last of his tuber's but he was happy to share it with another person. Secretly he was enjoying his self. It had been several years since any one wanted to have a conversation with him. Better yet some one who apparently doesn't know of his past deeds.  
  
When he returned to her she was back asleep and she put her bowl of tuber soup back into the pot. He then found some extra blankets and covered her with them. He then took the last blanket, lay on the cold ground, and fell asleep to her soft breathing. 


	2. the ice breaker

Hay thanks for the reviews. I love getting them. Trust me after this, this story is going to be much better.  
  
At first Ganon thought an angel was singing in his ear. The voice sounded like the bells at the sacred temple. He opened his eyes and saw the extra blankets he had placed on the woman the night before was now on him. He sat up and noticed the smell of something cooking. It was something he never smelt before but it made his stomach give a little rumble.  
  
He looked over at his empty bead and immediately knew who the angelic voice was. He also knew the angelic voice had to be cooking something. He got up and stretched out his achy joints. Sleeping on the hard ground did hurt his back a little. He was going to have to get another bed built for this woman if she decided to stay with him for the rest of the winter.  
  
He then went into the small kitchen and saw a heap of golden fluffy flat cakes. The woman was cooking with one of the iron skillets over the small oven. She was poking at something in the skillet. Ganon didn't know what to say so he said the first thing he could think of.  
  
"What's that?" he asked as he sat down.  
  
"Well good morning to you two, these are pancakes, I hope your not upset about me cooking these?" she asked as she flipped another pan-cake.  
  
"Oh it's not a problem, I was meaning to go to town and buy some more flour." He knew that flour was hard to get during winter but he didn't want her to feel bad. He didn't usually eat in the morning. Normally he ate only one meal and that was usually in the middle of the day.  
  
"I'm sorry but I felt like a burden. I had to do something to let you know I am grateful for you rescuing me and all." She then flipped out the pancake and put it on the stack of other pancakes. She then put the iron skillet next to the washtub.  
  
Ganon only watched her with little amusement. She was beautiful almost as beautiful as his wife. The only difference between her and his wife was their hair. His wife had white hair. It wasn't blond like link or Zelda's. Or Grey like Impa's. But whiter then a bolt of lightning. Her skin was light and she was very soft spoken. How naboru was born with flaming red hair and a dark complexion like his he will never know. Naboru was more of a lookalike of just him.  
  
"Well are you going to eat, or do you like pancakes?" she asked as she took the seat across from Ganon. She looked at Ganon and smiled. He was huge. Like a large red oak towering above her. Next to him, she felt like a small mouse. He was tan and had hair just as red as hers. Whenever he moved, she saw his mussels swell and relax. He had the look of a man with all the power in the world but yet the heart of a kitten. Something about him seamed dark and sad. Like he has a dark story to his past, that is best-kept secret.  
  
He returned her gaze and he saw a young woman with the heart of a lion, and the voice of an angel. Her hair was red and fiery, longer than any Gorudo he ever known. Her skin was pale and her eyes were bright green. Her body was slender yet solid. She wasn't like the princess. But more like a farm girl. Her beauty was that of or more then Zelda's. He smiled and grabbed a fork and took a few pancakes off the stack.  
  
Soon both were eating the stack of cakes and it wasn't long before the plate was gone. It had been a long time since Ganon had food cooked by a woman and it was warming to his heart and soul. He got up and helped her clean the dishes and soon the kitchen was back the way it was. Ganon then picked up his red shroud and put it around his shoulder's. He then looked back at the young woman she was watching him like she was waiting for her coat.  
  
"I only have one warm covering, I'll have to go to town and get you one as well. Anyway you should stay here and stay warm. I don't wont you out in this cold again. Let your body heal before you force it to fight the cold again. If you get bored I have some books in a chest in the corner of the bed room." With that, he left. With out letting her argue.  
  
As he went out the tent he waved his hand so that the door would seal shut, it wouldn't let any one in or out until he came back. It wasn't because he was keeping the young woman a prisoner. He was making sure she wouldn't wonder out and get stuck in the cold again. He also didn't want any one breaking into his home and taking advantage of her.  
  
Ganon knew the evils of a man's heart all to well. The memories he had of when he was evil will haunt him till the day he dies. The thought of turning back into that horrible monster made him shiver.  
  
He then went to another tent and opened the flap. There standing in the morning sunshine was an Ebony black horse. It was magnificent. It had the withers of a mighty war-horse. And the temper of one two. Once just as dark and evil as he, now calm and loving even more than any other horse Ganon knew. He mounted the horse, leaving the saddle and reins behind. The two had been friends ever since Ganon was only five. And they were inseparable.  
  
When Ganon became evil, the horse followed him. When Ganon went to the sacred realm, the horse went mad with rage, and slowly as time went by it let its rage bleed out and it soon had no more to give. When Ganon returned he found the horse and they were soon just as good of friends as they were before. Ganon never named it for no name ever could come to him mind. So he always called it horse. Someday he will name it but not today.  
  
When he got to town cold stares and loud whispers of insults greeted him. He didn't pay much attention and he held his head high. He finally made it to the bazaar and opened the door. The warmth of the shop made his finger's tingle as they begun to warm back up. The shopkeeper looked at him and shook his head. Ganon tried to act like he didn't notice and he went to the grocer area. He picked up a few things and put them into his bag. He then went over to the clothing area and found an emerald green cloak just right for the small woman. He then took his stuff up to the shopkeeper and put everything on the counter.  
  
The shopkeeper didn't say anything nor did he move. Ganon knew trouble would probably happen but he wasn't in the mood for it. "Please, all I wont is some food and clothing, I'll pay extra if I have to." Ganon pleaded hoping this wouldn't lead to an altercation.  
  
The shopkeeper glared at Ganon. " I wish you would just die, like my wife did when you killed her. If it wasn't for link I would throw you from this place faster than a dead rat." Ganon hated that fact. He was large and heavily built with mussels. Yet, no one gave him any breaks. The only breaks he got were the ones link allowed. Having your life dictated by a small scrawny man called the hero of time was embarrassing.  
  
Ganon gave a sigh "please just write this stuff down so I can give you my money and be out of here."  
  
The man then wrote down the items Ganon put on the table and he stopped when he got to the cloak. "What's this for, it won't fit you." He asked as he held up the green cloak.  
  
Ganon knew the question would come up "Horse need's something to keep the snow and moisture off his back." Ganon said hoping it was a good enough excuse. But he knew better.  
  
"You're going to put this on a horse? This is fine craftsmanship!" the shopkeeper yelled as he begun to take away the cloak.  
  
Ganon slammed his fist down on the wooden table. "Horse is all I got, he's the only thing that keep's me from going mad again. Do you want to be the reason why I turn back to being evil? Just because you didn't want to make a few extra rupees?" The shopkeeper shook his head and put the cloak back down. He then took Ganon's money and put every thing in a brown sack.  
  
With out another word Ganon left the store. When he was at the palace gates he felt his back get pummeled by something wet and cold. He quickly turned around and saw some kids go running off laughing. Slowly the snow melted on his back making his clothes cold and stiff with ice. He only shook his head and mounted his horse.  
  
When he returned to his home he saw the tent was still standing and it was still locked up. He then waved his hand and the door opened up. When he entered the woman was sitting on the padded chair reading a book. She looked up and glared at him.  
  
"You locked me in, why?" she ended her phrase with a sharp snap of the book.  
  
"I didn't lock it. How do you lock a tent door?" he asked hoping the lie would make her less mad at him.  
  
"Oh, I was just joking, I didn't try and leave. I'm glad you didn't lock it." She then smiled and went back to the book. "I can't read this stuff the letters and words are unfamiliar."  
  
Ganon walked over to her side and looked down at the book and saw she was reading a book written about Hyrule's past. "That's ok, it's a history book anyway, you wouldn't understand it if you could read it anyway." They both let out a little laugh and he sat down on the padded chair across from her. He found the bag that held the cloak and handed it to her. "This is something that I think you need. It's one of the finest made in Hyrule."  
  
She opened it and as soon as her eyes fell on the deep green of the cloak, she let out a small sigh. "You don't like it? I can go back and find another one if you wont me too?" she didn't say anything, she stood up and let the brown paper fall off the cloak and she undid the ties. She then wrapped it around her self and hugged her self as she looked in the mirror.  
  
"I love it, thank you, oh how did you know green was my favorite color?" she asked a she went to the mirror to see her self better.  
  
"I didn't, I saw that and it reminded me of your eyes, I thought that anything that looked as beautiful as you had to be perfect." Ganon could have slapped his self in the face. He quickly realized he was falling for this woman. He knew that that loving her would be a bad thing. She would always be in danger of someone wanting revenge for killing there loved one.  
  
She then walked over to him and held her hand out. He looked up at her and saw the joy in her eyes. He then remembered the same look his wife would give him. It was back when they were king and queen. Not a worry not a care. The Kingdome was perfect.  
  
Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he felt arms wrap themselves around his massive shoulders. " Thank you so much, you are a good friend." She then let go and started to the door. She then turned to look at him "Well, are you coming out side with me?"  
  
Ganon was still in shook from being hugged. Ever since he came back from the sacred realm that was the first warm touch, he had ever had. He looked at her and nodded with a big grin on his face. He put his shroud back on and followed her out side. As soon as he hit the snow, she began to laugh. The sound of laughter seamed to fill the air with a warm buzz of happiness. Ganon had not felt the spark of being happy for so long. It took him a long time to realize he too had a laugh. And it rang out like deep brass bells.  
  
Suddenly a ball of snow exploded on his chest, he looked up and saw the young woman smile and stick her tongue out. She turned and ran giggling like a little girl. He smiled and gave chase. He picked up a small hand full of snow and threw it in her direction hitting her directly on her back. She stopped and screamed as she continued to laugh. Giving Ganon enough time to catch-up to her and catch her by the hand. She stopped laughing and smiled as she looked up at his eyes. It then dawned on to Ganon that he didn't even know her name yet.  
  
"You know, you never told me your name?" he asked as she let go of his hand and continued to walk. She stopped for a moment. Her face became dark as she tried to remember her name. She then smiled and looked up at him "I can't remember, but I do know a name you could call me until I do remember." she laughed " Call me winter, seeing how it was winter when we first met." She said as she looked up to the sky. "Hay, that reminds me, what is your name?"  
  
Ganon wanted to tell her his full name but he decided not to "My name is just Ganon."  
  
Ganon thought on the name the woman gave him and smiled. He knew this woman had to have been sent to him by the Goddess. She was to perfect not to have been. Suddenly a crack was heard through the air. It was then that Ganon realized they had walked on top of the frozen lake. And it was starting to break from his weight.  
  
"Winter, slowly walk back to the tent now, Don't worry I'll be right behind you." He said as he spread his legs apart a little hoping to lesson the weight on the place where he stood. Winter quickly ran back to the tent and turned to Ganon.  
  
Knowing winter was safely off the lake, he followed her footsteps. Suddenly a loud crack shot through the air and Ganon felt the ice under his feet break away. He had only a second to think that this was his last chance at life. No one was going to rescue an old villain.  
  
Winter screamed as she watched Ganon disappear through the ice. She screamed out his name only to hear the dead wind blow the powdery ice across the vast lake. 


	3. drifting in memories

The darkness was drawing closer as Ganon tried to kick his legs to get to the top. The dark black lack was under him and it was devouring his body. Above him was the light. Where he should be. Winter was up there and she was all-alone now. The thought of winter made Ganon wish he could swim but he knew better.  
  
Suddenly a flash of light went before Ganon's eyes. He was now standing on solid ground and was listening to an older man talk. Ganon looked up at the man and recognized him as his grandfather. He was back at the Desert palace and he was young again.  
  
"Some day my Grandson you will be a ruler like your father. It will be your duty to protect the sacred force and prevent it from escaping into the world." Ganon's grand father looked down at him and smiled. " We may be thieves but we are also heroes. Don't you ever forget that? If any one ever touches the power then we are all doomed." suddenly the old man looked past Ganondorf and his face turned to stone. "In the far future their shale be one that steals the evil and will use it to do great harm. Be weary of the future." then his face became soft and loving. " I'm sorry son, must have fallen asleep on you for a moment."  
  
Suddenly there was another flash. Ganon was now older but still young. He was in the underground catacombs of the Gurudos. He had followed his daughter down and he knew what she was after. She was being drawn to a very potent but deadly evil that he was so many times warned about by his Grandfather. It was the future now and the prophesy his Grandfather made long ago was about to come true.  
  
He came to a final room where he saw his daughter swaying like a willow tree branch. He knew the power was holding her and that it was using her to let if free. What ever the evil was he was going to save his daughter from it.  
  
Before he could yell or even touch her, she touched a small stone in the center of the room. Suddenly the room began to shake as a far wall begun to pull open. Ganon saw a dark red light in the black darkness behind the wall. It moved a little at first then it started to grow larger and become brighter. Ganon looked at his daughter then at the glowing light. It was headed straight for her.  
  
He quickly ran to his daughter and pushed her aside. He only had a brief second to look up before a glowing orb of light collided into his body. It went into him and he felt pain beyond pain. His body begun to change and his mind started to go mad with Evil.  
  
When everything was done there stood Ganondorf Dragmire king of the darkness.  
  
Flash Ganon was back to falling in the water. His life was flashing through his mind what he saw he hated. He was a monster and all monsters die. Only the good live to be heroes and legends. In every legend, the evil monster dies, and the hero wins. No the hero wins and gets the girl. To be a hero has to be the essayist life any one could wish for. Being the villain was hard work that never got you anywhere. Slowly Ganon's thoughts were becoming jagged. More and more confusing as his life was being replaced by the cold of the lake.  
  
Ganon smiled as he welcomed whatever would come next. He was ready to die. His life was aimless and a cruel joke.  
  
Winter stood there for a moment to horrified to help. She was rooted to the spot. She was hoping that maybe the massive man would come bursting from the ice covered lake surface. But no it wasn't going to happen. And time was ticking.  
  
Winter snapped out of her trance and looked around for something to help get Ganon back. It was then that a large black horse came running to her. She was afraid of it at first. Then she saw it had a long rope in its mouth. It was as if the horse knew she needed it.  
  
Winter quickly grabbed the rope and tied one end around the horse's neck then the other end around her tiny waist. When she was sure it was good and tight, she started back out on to the ice. With every step she took, she heard tiny cracks spreading there way over the large lake. She slowly came closer to the hole where Ganon had gone under. She lay down on the side of the ice and looked down into the water.  
  
All she saw was the blackness of the lake. Suddenly she was pulled from behind. When she looked back there was a man in a dark green robe standing next to the black horse and he was pulling her back to shore. She quickly got up and tried to struggle but he was definitely stronger then she.  
  
"What in the Hell are you trying to do?" he asked as he finally got her into shore.  
  
She was hysteric but still she thought she was calm enough to explain " HE FELL THROUGH THE ICE!" she said as she turned to go back but a quick tug of the rope held her back "LET GO OF ME DAMN IT"  
  
"Who fell through the ice?" the man asked.  
  
"Ganon, he's my friend, I have to save him." she said in a pleading tone.  
  
The man let a smile spread across his face. " You're his friend? Oh my this is new. Are you real? Did he create you to be his or did you just come from a New World and have no idea who he is?" the man asked as he started to go through a small pouch on his side.  
  
"I met him a while ago, and we became good friends. Now these past deeds you speak of I know nothing about. And to be quite honest I don't give a rats a...."  
  
"Here it is, I got this when I was younger. It will come in handy for about now." the man was holding up a mask that looked like a fish human head. Winter didn't know if she should run away from this man because he is a psycho or go along with it. But no mask is going to help Ganon.  
  
He smiled at her and he put the mask to his face. Suddenly he fell to his knees and started to scream as if in agony. Winter started to back up but he still held the rope. and she couldn't get far. She started to untie the knots but her hands her shaking too much.  
  
When the man stopped screaming he got up. What winter saw made her want to run even more. The man had changed into the mask. He now had pale blue skin instead of the normal fleshy pink skin. He took off his robe and all he had on underneath was a pair of shorts. She began to panic because if this man were to fall ill from the cold she wouldn't know what to do.  
  
"Don't worry, this mask enables me to Transform into a Zora, Zora are well known fore they're swimming and durability to the cold. Now stay here, no better yet go to his tent and get it ready for him. He is going to be very cold and in need of his desert tea. God that stuff tastes like shit."  
  
Suddenly the man pulled out a long sledgehammer as if from no where and he begun to break a new hole closer to the shore. Winter didn't stay to watch him dive. Now that she was calmer, she had no problems untying the rope around her waist. She then took the lead on the black horse and led it back to the tent. There she saw a beautiful chestnut horse. That one had to belong to the other man. As soon as the two horses saw each other, they ran off together to another part of the lake. Winter wondered if that was a good thing. She would tell the men when they returned.  
  
When she entered the tent, it was blazing hot inside. She tried to find where the fireplace was but there was none. It was as if the tent was keeping it's self-warm. Or at least how warm Ganon would want it if he were here.  
  
She found the jug of desert tea and she brought it to the giant recliner. Suddenly the door burst open and a giant icicle was carried in by a small scrawny fishman. Winter quickly went over to Ganon and helped the giant recliner.  
  
"Get some warm water for his feet, help me get his fingers warm, hurry he's almost gone." the fishman was giving orders while he grabbed several warm blankets off the bead and threw them over Ganon. Soon they had Ganon thawed out but he was still out. Winter hoped he would awake soon because she didn't trust the fish man.  
  
Time went by and no one spoke. The man that changed into a fish had changed back. And he was now sitting across from winter. He had blue eyes and long blond hair that was pulled back into a manly ponytail. He now wore dark green legging's, and a dark green tunic to match.  
  
"Tell me what is your name?" winter asked unexpectedly.  
  
"Link, What is yours?" Link answered with a tone of amusement.  
  
"Well I couldn't remember it, so I call my self winter."  
  
"Look I know you think Ganon is such a nice guy and all but, how did you two meet each other?" Link asked with the same tone.  
  
Winter had a feeling this man didn't like Ganon. "Well I don't remember much, I remember falling, then waking up in the cold. The head stones were cold. One said Dragmire, but I couldn't read much more my head hurt. Then he came and I blacked out. Then I wakeup here. He was doing just what we are doing now." winter looked up at link and saw his face was dark.  
  
"Are you sure it was Dragmire?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes, I think." Winter wished she had not said that  
  
"Well just so you know Ganon is not Ganon's full name. His full name is..." link was suddenly cut off by a loud but week voice.  
  
"Ganondorf rinlin Dragmire, not many people know my middle name as well. And I hope it stays that way." Ganon was awake and he had tears in his eyes. He did not know what link had been telling winter but in his mind he felt that winter was no longer a friend.  
  
Winter jumped up with a smile and went over to Ganon. She gave a laugh of joy and wrapped her arms around him, " I thought I lost you!" she said in a soft whisper.  
  
"Yes we both thought we lost you" link said in a mocking tone less voice.  
  
Ganon looked at link but did not smile "Link what are you doing here? I have been here not causing trouble."  
  
"Oh so your not going to thank the one who pulled out of the frozen lake?" Link said.  
  
"Fine, thank you, now tell me why you are here." Ganon said as he reached for the jug of desert tea.  
  
"Well there was a disturbance in the market today, and some of the villagers said it was you. But I see you were busy causing a disturbance at the bottom of the lake." link said with a disappointed tone.  
  
"Awe, you were hoping I had turned back and you wanted to send me back to the sacred realm." Ganon said in a mocking voice.  
  
Link smiled and shook his head. " No I just wanted to make sure...no wait, your right." Link gave a little laugh " you know some people are going to hate me for rescuing your sorry ass."  
  
"All the more to do it." Ganon said after he drained the whole jug of tea. "Now that's good desert tea."  
  
Suddenly there was an explosion out side. And both Ganon and link stood up quickly. They both looked at each other then ran out. Winter followed them.  
  
When they were out side, they saw a fearful sight. There floating above them was a beautiful woman. She had long red hair. And her skin was perfect. However in her right hand was a young woman. She was holding her by here hair and the young woman was screaming.  
  
The woman took one look at winter and she smiled. " So my little daughter, I have found you. Do you wish to come silently or do I have to torture this young woman?" she then took the woman's hand and she squeezed it. The girl screamed as her bones begun to break and her blood fell on to the white snow. 


End file.
